Services provided to users, such as roadside assistance services, automobile services, home services, and other personal services, are traditionally serviced through professional service providers that can be expensive and difficult to schedule. Specifically, roadside assistance service providers provide towing services, flat tire assistance, fuel services, automobile repairs, oil changes, and scheduled maintenance appointments, etc. Most prior art systems might auto assign roadside assistance service providers or tow truck drivers solely based on the proximity to a distressed vehicle. Telematics devices are known and used in the art to provide various telematics information to users and/or service providers regarding their location, direction of travel, velocity, route, and/or destination. Additionally, there is a vast wealth of insurance information that includes locations and instances for previous accidents, previous insurance claims, and driving history.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide roadside assistance service provider systems and methods for safe and effective service requests and assigning using a system that takes a sophisticated approach to collecting various types of data through sensors and systems, analyzes that data, and assigns roadside assistance service providers based on a complex plurality of factors/characteristics for a more optimized assignment. It would be desirable to include telematics information and service provider information to locate the service providers based on the location of the services requested and to prioritize the service providers based on the user preferences, telematics information, additional factors, and insurance information of the service providers